Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water purification including desalination utilizing an ionomer membrane.
Background
Moisture transport through membranes is a viable method of water purification based on material exclusion and transport selectivity. Ionomer membranes with very small pores and high tortuosity can effectively transport water while rejecting salts, pathogens, silt, and the like, therein providing high purity potable water. Reverse osmosis utilizes high pressure to force water through a filter membrane and is frequently used to produce potable or purified water commercially and in homes. Unfortunately, reverse osmosis requires high pressure for high flux rates through the membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,960B, to Ehrenberg et al., discloses a selective mass transfer system that may be utilized for material separation, such for example removing water from sea water. However, the embodiments provided in Ehrenberg et al., and literature to date, have only disclosed the actual membrane separation unit and have not identified important elements that are required to create an efficient and in some cases a remote and portable system. For example, sea water normally has components such as particulates that need to be removed prior to the membrane based multi-phase separation system, since particulates can damage the membranes. In addition, water purification systems require energy to perform the selective process and integrating independent power generation into the overall system have not been disclosed or analyzed. Desalination and water purification may be required in remote areas where grid power is not available. System efficiency is also an important consideration.
There exists a need for a water purification system that is energy efficient, can be configured remotely and that both desalinates water and purifies it.